Stein der Weisen
by lindie
Summary: Meine Version des Buches "Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen". Einfach mal reinschauen, hoffe es gefällt euch
1. Chapter 1

1.**Kapitel**

Die Sonne stand schon am Horizont, bald würde sie untergehen und die Nacht würde kommen. Nachdenklich saß Alicia Potter am Fenster und dachte über die Sache nach, die sie schon seit Tagen beschäftigte.

Jäh wurden ihre Gedanken von ihrem Paten unterbrochen, der an ihre Tür klopfte. „Kann ich reinkommen Kleines?" „Ja klar, komm rein." Er kam in ihr Zimmer und seufzte, als er sie dort auf dem Fensterbrett saß, wie jeden Tag der letzten zwei Wochen. „Kleines, hör auf darüber nachzudenken, es hat keinen Sinn." „Aber warum nicht Remus? Es muss klappen, er ist eine Legende, und es kann doch nicht sein, dass ein paar Muggel es schaffen seine Zukunft zu zerstören!" „Es sind seine Erziehungsberechtigten, weder ich, noch du, noch sonst irgendwer hat Einfluss darauf, ob er nach Hogwarts darf." „Aber er ist doch mein Bruder, ich muss doch irgendwas tun!"

Die Rede war, wie schon so oft von Alicias Bruder Harry. Er war zwei Jahre jünger als sie und lebte bei Muggeln, nichtmagischen Menschen. Als er ein Jahr alt gewesen war, wurden seine und Alicias Eltern von Lord Voldemort, dem größten schwarzen Magier seit über 100 Jahren, getötet. Alicia war in dieser Nacht nicht im Haus gewesen, denn ihre Eltern hatten gewusst, das Lord Voldemort hinter ihnen hergewesen war und umgehend Vorkehrungen getroffen. Alicia war damals drei Jahre alt gewesen und zu ihrem Paten Remus Lupin gegeben worden. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern sollte sie bei ihm leben. Die Trennung war ihren Eltern gewiss nicht leicht gefallen, doch ihnen war bewusst, dass es sein musste. Doch Harry war erst ein Jahr alt, noch zu jung um zu wem anders gegeben zu werden. Ihr Vater wollte ihn zu Sirius Black, Harrys Paten geben, doch seine Mutter brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz. Als dann eines Nachts Lord Voldemort in ihr Haus kam, ihren Vater und auch ihre Mutter tötete und auch Harry umbringen wollte, schaffte dieser es, den mächtigsten Zauberer zu besiegen. Wie, blieb eine Legende, genau wie ihr Bruder. Er hatte keine Verletzungen davon getragen, außer einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn. Er wurde zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel geschickt, die einzigen, lebenden Verwandten, die er noch hatte. Die waren allerdings Muggel und hatten eine äußerst mittelalterliche Einstellung zur Zauberei. Alicia hatte Petunia und Vernon Dursley zum Glück nie persönlich kennen gelernt, doch ihr Vater und ihre Mutter hatten Lupin einiges über die nichtmagische Verwandtschaft erzählt.

Demnach reagierten die Dursleys auf alles allergisch, was auch nur im entferntesten mit Zauberei zu tun hatte. Über Lilly Potter wurde nie auch nur en Wort gesprochen und es wurde so getan, als ob Mrs. Dursley gar keine Schwester hätte. Bestimmt hatte Harry nichts über seine Eltern erfahren, geschweige denn, dass ihm die Dursleys gesagt hätten, dass er eine Schwester hatte und ein Zauberer war. Alles was Alicia von ihrem Bruder besaß waren ein paar alte Fotos.

„Komm Kleines es ist so ein schöner Abend, lass uns noch ein wenig auf der Terrasse sitzen." „Geh schon mal vor Remus, ich komm gleich nach.", sagte Alicia und lächelte ihn an. Einen Moment sah er sie noch zweifelnd an, dann ging er aus dem Zimmer. Alicia sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Manchmal war es verblüffend, wie sehr er sie kannte. Egal was sie sagte und tat, er wusste, wenn sie log und wenn sie etwas nicht gerne tat. Er kannte sie besser als jeder andere. Noch einmal sah sie in die Ferne, dann ging sie ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer und gesellte sich zu Lupin.

„Alicia, komm mal bitte kurz her", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. Alicia, die gerade in der Küche stand, legte das Mehl zur Seite und ging zu Lupin. „Was ist denn Remus?" „Hier lies selbst", sagte er und gab ihr einen Brief. Sie klopfte sich kurz die Hände sauer, nahm das Schreiben, und las

Sehr geehrte Miss Potter,

Da ihr Bruder Harry Potter dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen sollte wurde ihm ein Brief zugeschickt. Dieser Brief wurde ihm jedoch von den Muggeln entwendet, genauso wie die übrigen 49 Briefe, die wir ihm geschickt haben. Nun bitten wir Sie ihren Bruder persönlich abzuholen und ihn nach London zu bringen, damit wir sicher sein können, dass er am Schulbeginn in 3 Wochen teilnimmt.

Beigefügt an diesen Brief liegt auch Ihre Liste der zu benötigenden Zaubererutensilien dieses Jahr, außerdem ist des den ässlern gestattet an bestimmten Wochenenden das Dorf Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Bitte lassen Sie deshalb die beigefügte Erlaubnis von ihrem Vormund unterschreiben.

Professor M. McGonagall

„Was sagst du dazu?", fragte Alicia und sah Lupin an. „Was soll ich dazu sagen, ich bin nicht dafür, dass du Harry persönlich abholst. Wer weiß, wie diese Muggel ticken und du darfst dich nicht mal verteidigen." „Aber Remus, wie soll-", wollte sie gerade einwenden, da klopfte es an der Tür. Beide sahen sich ratlos an. Wer sollte das sein? Remus ging langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig, doch als er erkante, wer da stand, lächelte er und machte sie richtig auf. „ Professor Dumbledore, was machen Sie denn hier?" „Remus, ich hab dir schon vor Jahren gesagt, dass du nicht mehr mein Schüler bist und mich Albus nennen sollst. Ist Miss Potter da?" „Ja, sie ist im Wohnzimmer, warte Sie , ich hole Alicia." Doch bevor er losgehen konnte, erschien sie schon an seiner Seite. „Professor Dumbledore, was machen Sie denn hier, ist irgendwas passiert?" „Nein nein", sagte er beschwichtigend" „es geht um den Brief, den Professor McGonagall euch geschickt hat." „Prof-Albus, sie wird auf gar keinen Fall alleine dort hingehen! Am liebsten würde ich ja mit ihr gehen, aber diese Nacht ist Vollmond, und so einen Eindruck möchte ich bei ihrem Bruder nicht hinterlassen." „Keine Sorge Remus, wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass du sie nicht alleine gehen lässt, deshalb wird Hagrid sie auch begleiten." Rubeus Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts , war ein Halbriese von ungefähr 3,50 m Körpergröße. Doch trotz seines enormen Ausmaßes, war er sehr freundlich und liebenswert, Alicia hatte von der ersten Minute, in der sie in Hogwarts war Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst. Sie kam oft zu ihm, trank einen Tee bei ihm oder erzählte einfach nur. Sie sah zu Lupin um zu hören, was er davon hielt. Er wirkte, nun, da er wusste sie würde nicht alleine gehen zwar etwas erleichterter, sah allerdings immer noch recht skeptisch aus. „ Albus, das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber bist du sicher, dass Hagrid der richtige Mann für diesen Job ist? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag Hagrid wirklich, er hat mir immer sehr geholfen, aber es geht hier schließlich um meine Kleine." „Remus, ich verstehe deine Zweifel und deine Angst vollkommen, aber glaube mir, Hagrid wird sich den nötigen Respekt verschaffen und deiner Kleinen wird nicht ein Haar gekrümmt." „Das sollten sich diese Muggel auch nicht wagen, sonst komme ich eine Vollmondnacht bei ihnen vorbei." „Remus, ist gut, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen und mit Hagrid an meiner Seite kann mir erst recht nichts passieren." „Ok ich geb mich ja schon geschlagen, wann soll die Reise denn losgehen?" „Am besten so schnell wie möglich. Wie wäre es, wenn Hagrid dich morgen Abend abholt, von da aus könnt ihr dann, nachdem ihr Harry abgeholt habt nacht London und die Sachen kaufen und -" „Moment mal", sagte Lupin. „Morgen Abend schon? Ich will sie noch nicht wieder gehen lassen, sie ist doch erst vor 2 Wochen hier angekommen." „Remus, ich werd doch, nachdem wir Harry die ganzen Schulsachen besorgt haben wieder herkommen, dann haben wir doch noch genug Zeit, schließlich will ich mich jetzt auch noch nicht von dir verabschieden." Lupin schien besänftigt und sagte: „Gut Albus morgen Abend um 7:00 Uhr erwarten wir Hagrid." Dumbledore lächelte, verabschiedete sich von den beiden und ging nach draußen. „Ach übrigens, fast hätte ich es vergessen", sagte er, als er schon fast zur Tür hinaus war „hier ist dein Wolfsbanntrank Remus" „Danke", sagte Alicia und nahm ihn entgegen. Dumbledore lächelte sie noch ein letztes Mal an und disapparierte dann. Remus ging sofort ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich vor den Kamin und nahm sich was zu trinken. Alicia merkte, dass er verstimmt war. Sie ging ihm nach, setzte sich neben ihn und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Was ist los Großer?" „Was soll los sein?", antwortete er und versuchte seine Stimme völlig belanglos klingen zu lassen, doch egal wie sehr er sich verstellte, Alicia durchschaute ihn immer." „ Du bist nicht einverstanden damit, dass ich gehe oder." „Natürlich bin ich dagegen, wer weiß wie diese Muggel ticken, vielleicht sind sie gewalttätig oder sonst was. Ich hab doch einfach nur Angst um dich Kleines", sagte er traurig und drehte ihr seinen Kopf zu. „Ich weiß, aber es geht hier um meinen Bruder, verstehst du? Ich komme auch so schnell es geht wieder her, versprochen, aber er ist der Einzige aus meiner Familie, der mir geblieben ist, und ich will ihn einfach nicht bei diesen Muggeln lassen. Ich will ihn bei mir haben, verstehst du das Remus?" „Ja natürlich Kleines und ich versteh es voll und ganz.", sagte er lächelnd und legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

Am nächsten Abend um 19:00 Uhr stand Alicia abreisefertig vor der Tür während Remus sie noch einmal abfragte. „Hast du auch deinen Zauberstab? " „Ja Remus" „Den Hogwartsbrief von Harry?" „Ja Remus" „Die-" „Ja Remus, ich hab alles und jetzt tu mir einen Gefallen und leg dich wieder hin, letzte Nacht war Vollmond, auch wenn du den Wolfsbanntrank hattest, war es immer noch eine schmerzhafte Verwandlung und du musst dich ausruhen, also tu mir jetzt bitte den Gefallen und geh dich hinlegen."

Sie wartete weiter auf Hagrid und als sie ihn schließlich von der Ferne auf sich zu kommen, oder besser gesagt auf sich zu fliegen sah, ging zu ins Wohnzimmer um sich von Lupin zu verabschieden. Er lag auf dem Sofa, eingekuschelt in eine Decke und war schon fast eingeschlafen. „ Tschüss mein Großer, ich bin bald wieder da versprochen." „Mhhh pass auf dich auf", murmelte er verschlafen. „Werde ich, versprochen." Sie gab ihn noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann hinaus, wo Hagrid schon mit seinem fliegenden Motorrad auf sie wartete. „Na Alicia bereit für eine kleine Spritztour um deinen Bruder abzuholen?" „Klar doch Hagrid, lass uns losfahren ich will so schnell wie möglich ankommen."

Es war eine sehr stürmische Nacht und sie mussten mehrmals landen um zu überprüfen, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren. „Wohin müssen wir eigentlich?" „Soweit ich weiß, müssen sind die Muggel mit Harry in einem kleinen Hotel an Rand von Cambridge" antwortete Hagrid auf Alicias Frage. „Cambrige? Ich achte die Dursleys leben in Winchester, das ist doch ungefähr 300 km von Cambridge weg." „Tja wahrscheinlich dachten diese Muggel, wenn sie weit genug wegfahren, finden die Eulen sie nicht und können Harry die Briefe nicht bringen......man sind die blöd." Es war kurz nach Mitternacht als Alicia in der Ferne die Lichter der Stadt Cambridge erkannte. „Na endlich, ich schlafe gleich ein." Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde rief Hagrid ihr durch den Wind zu: „Da unten ist es, halt dich am besten gut fest, die Landung könnte etwas ungemütlich werden." Es wurde nicht nur ein wenig, sondern sehr ungemütlich. Als das Motorrad endlich am Hintereingang des Hotels stand und Alicia aus dem Beisitz ausstieg, hatte sie das Gefühl, sie müsse sich gleich übergeben. Doch nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen ging es ihr wieder besser und sie ging mit Hagrid zu dem Hotel. Gerade als sie klopfen wollte, hielt er ihre Hand. „Da wirst du kein Glück haben, sie sind nicht im Hotel, sie haben sich ein Häuschen, ein paar 100 Meter weiter gemietet." Die frische Nachtluft erweckte Alicias Lebensgeister wieder. Sie gingen in einen Wald und stapften durch das nasse Moos. „Hagrid, wie sollen wir erkennen, ob hier eine Hütte ist, es ist stockdunkel, ich kann ja nicht mal meine Hand vor Augen sehen." „Du wirst es spüren. Ich weiß zwar selber nicht genau was das heißt, aber Dumbledore hat gesagt, du wirst die Magie deines Bruders spüren, wenn wir in der Nähe sind." Alicia hatte keine Ahnung was das zu bedeuten hatte. Wie bitte sollte sie Magie spüren? Da sie aber im Moment keine bessere Idee um Suchen hatte gingen sie weiter. Sie irrten noch eine ganze Weile durch die Dunkelheit und Alicia war kurz davor umzukehren, oder sich wenigstens auf den Boden zu setzen, da spürte sie ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Magen. Es war eine Wärme, die sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Sie drehte sich nach links und fing an nach Norden zu laufen. „Alicia, wo willst du denn hin?", rief Hagrid hinter ihr. „Ich weiß es nicht, es ist, als würden meine Füße ein Eigenleben führen. Ich habe einfach keine Kontrolle mehr über sie." Wie von allein trugen ihre Füße sie in die richtige Richtung. Nach ein paar hundert Metern standen sie vor einer heruntergekommenen, alten Hütte.

Wahrscheinlich wären sie ohne Hilfe noch stundenlang durch die Dunkelheit geirrt, doch nun waren beide sich sicher, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Noch ein letztes Mal sah Alicia Hagrid etwas unsicher an, dann klopfte sie zaghaft gegen die schwere Holztüre.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Nichts passierte. Sie klopfte noch einmal. Wieder keine Reaktion. „Vielleicht sind sie nicht da?" „Alicia, es ist schlechtes Wetter, wo sollen sie denn sonst sein, noch dazu um diese Uhrzeit? Außerdem hat Professor Dumbledore sie noch mal mit seinem Zauberstab geortet, sie sind in dieser Hütte."

Der Riese seufzte, schob Alicia sanft beiseite und hob sein Bein. „Hagrid, was wird das?" „Warts ab, gleich können wir rein." „Hagrid nein, du kannst doch nicht-" Doch da hatte der Halbriese die Tür schon eingetreten. Sie fiel krachend zu Boden und er trat ein. Alicia verdrehte die Augen und ging ebenfalls in das kleine Häuschen. Drinnen war es stockdunkel, das einzig Helle war ein winziger Lichtstrahl vom Mondlicht, der durch das kleine, schmutzige Fenster fiel. Nun kam ein kleiner, hagerer Junge mit schwarzen verstrubbelten Haaren aus der Ecke und sah die beiden mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Neugier an. Gerade wollte Alicia mit dem Jungen sprechen, als aus dem benachbarten Zimmer zwei Menschen stürmten. Ein Mann, ziemlich dick mit einem großen Schnauzbart, hinter ihm stand eine große, dürre Frau die ziemlich verängstigt drein sah. „ Verschwinden Sie augenblicklich aus diesem Haus oder ich rufe die Polizei." sagte der Mann und schnappte sich eine Flinte, die neben ihm an der Wand gehangen hatte. Hagrid ging auf ihn zu und verbog ohne Kraftanstrengung das Rohr des Gewehres. „ Halt den Mund Dursley." Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Jungen zu, der sie beide erstaunt ansah. „Hi Harry, ich hab hier was für dich. Könnte sein, dass er ein bisschen eingedrückt ist, aber ich hoffe er schmeckt dir trotzdem." Er gab ihm eine Schachtel, in der ein Geburtstagskuchen für ihn war. „Danke aber......wer seid ihr?" Hagrid und Alicia sahen sich an. „ Erzähl du es ihm", sagte Hagrid und zog seinen Regenschirm aus der Tasche um im Kamin ein Feuer zu entfachen. Hagrid hatte seit seinem Rauswurf aus Hogwarts damals keinen Zauberstab mehr, doch der Schirm war eine Art Ersatz, der zwar nicht so effektiv war, wie ein richtiger Zauberstab aber immerhin eine Lösung für den Wildhüter. Sie kam zu Harry und lächelte ihn an. „ Komm Harry, setz dich, ich werde dir einiges erklären." Beide setzten sich auf das staubige Sofa und Alicia begann zu erzählen. „ Harry, ich bin deine Schwester Alicia. Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber Dumbledore wollte nicht sagen, bei wem du lebst." Der kleine Junge sah sie ahnungslos an. „Du weißt doch wer Dumbledore ist, oder Harry?" „Ähhhh....nein ich habe keine Ahnung." Alicia holte tief Luft. Dieses Gespräch würde noch komplizierter werden, als anfangs angenommen. Anscheinend hatten die Dursleys ihm nicht das kleinste Bisschen von der Zaubererwelt erzählt, im Gegenteil. Als Alicia gerade wieder anfangen wollte zu erklären, kam Mr. Dursley angestürmt und baute sich vor Alicia auf. „ Sei sofort still du dumme Göre, es gibt nichts zu erzählen, dieser Junge bleibt hier, egal was du oder diese dämlichen Briefe wollen." „Ich hab gesagt du sollst den Mund halten Dursley", sagte Hagrid und ging unheilverkündend auf den Mann zu, der sofort wieder in der Ecke verschwand. „Habt ihr beide etwas mit den ganzen Briefen zu tun, seid ihr deswegen hier?", fragte Harry jetzt neugierig. „Ja, da deine Verwandten die dir zugestellten Briefe nicht geben haben, sind wir nun hier." Alicia gab ihm den Brief, der die Mitteilung enthielt, die er schon vor Wochen bekommen sollte. Er öffnete ihn und las mit großen Augen, die während des Lesens noch größer wurde. „ Aber, was hat das zu bedeuten? Was ist Hogwarts, warum soll ich dorthin?" „Harry, du bist ein Zauberer." „Ich bin was? Aber das kann nicht sein, ich bin doch nur Harry, ich kann nicht zaubern." „Keiner kann von jetzt auf gleich zaubern vor allem wenn man keinen Zauberstab hat. Aber du bist ein Zauberer, kein Zweifel." „Aber wieso? Ich habe nie etwas getan, warum kommt ihr darauf, ich könnte ein Zauberer sein?" „ Das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte. Aber du sagst, du hast nie etwas komisches getan? Bis du dir da sicher? Nicht mal wenn du wütend warst oder Angst hattest?" „ Doch schon. Manchmal sind komische Dinge passiert, wenn ich besonders wütend war." „Siehst du Harry, die Magie ist in dir drin, auch wenn du sie noch nicht anwenden kannst." Noch einmal sah Harry auf den Brief. „ Was ist Hogwarts, wer ist Dumbledore." „Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Zauberei, in der du lernen wirst Magie anzuwenden, und Dumbledore ist der Schulleiter dieser Schule." „ Ich bezahle auf gar keinen Fall Geld, damit dieser Bursche Zaubertricks lernt." „Halt endlich deinen Mund Dursley, du hast Harry schon genug unterdrückt", sagte Hagrid dröhnend. „ Harry ich weiß, das kommt alles etwas plötzlich, weil dir deine, oder bessergesagt unsere Verwandten nichts erzählt haben, aber du gehörst nicht in diese Welt, du gehörst in die Zauberwelt, in unsere Welt." Harry sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann fragt er: „Und unsere Mum und unser Dad waren.....waren auch Zauberer." „Natürlich waren sie das", platzte auf einmal Mrs. Dursley los. „ Meine Schwester war genauso eine Verrückte. Ich weiß noch ganz genau als sie diesen Brief bekommen Hat. Unsere Eltern waren so stolz auf sie, schließlich hatten wir eine Hexe in der Familie. Im September verschwand sie und kam jedes Mal in den Ferien wieder und brachte Froschleich und irgendwelches Butterbier mit. Dann traf sie diesen Potter und ist mit ihm zusammen abgehauen. Ich war froh, sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen, doch als du vor unserer Haustür lagst wusste ich, dass du genauso eigenartig und genauso unnormal sein wirst wie sie." „ Die ganzen Jahre habt ihr es gewusst, und ihr habt mir nichts erzählt?",, rief Harry wütend. „ Es ist egal, was wir dir erzählen, du wirst nicht auf diese komische Schule gehen!", bellte Mr. Dursley. „Ein großer, fetter Muggel wie du, wird Harry nicht davon abhalten können nach Hause zu kommen., sagte Hagrid drohend. Harry sah Alicia an: „Muggel?", fragte er. „Normale Menschen, di nicht zaubern könne, Nichtmagier sozusagen", erklärte sie ihm. Währenddessen war Hagrid noch nicht fertig. „ Sein Name ist vorgemerkt, schon seit seiner Geburt. Er wird auf diese Schule gehen und er wird den besten Schulleiter haben, den die Menschheit je gesehen hat: Albus Dumbledore." „ Aber ich habe schon mal gesagt, ich bezahle keinen Hirnverbrannten, alten Mann, der ihm irgendwelche Zaubertricks beibringt." Damit war er zu weit gegangen. Hagrid deutete mit seinem Schirm auf ihn und zischte: „Beleidige niemals Albus Dumbleodre, wenn ich dabei bin." Dann zielte er mit dem Schirm auf den fetten Jungen, der im nächsten Moment schreiend durch das Wohnzimmer rannte. Als er sich umdrehte, sahen Alicia und Harry, dass er einen geringelten Schweineschwanz trug. Alicia sah Hagrid tadelnd an. „Hagrid, du darfst ausnahmsweise zaubern, um Harry zu befreien, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore gesagt hat, du dürftest den Muggeln noch fremde Körperteile wachsen lassen." „Er hat es verdient und außerdem haben wir jetzt Ruhe." Tatsächlich hatten sich die Dursleys in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer verzogen. Hagrid legte sich auf das alte Sofa, das sofort einbrach, als er sich darauf setzte. Trotzdem machte er es sich gemütlich und sagte:„ Wir sollten uns noch n bisschen hinlegen, haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns. Alicia, ihr könnt meinen Umhang nehmen und du hast ja deinen auch noch mit."

Sie holte seinen Umhang, der groß genug für sie und ihren Bruder war. Sie kuschelten sich nah an den warmen Kamin und Alicia schnitt Harry ein Stück von seinem Geburtstagskuchen ab. „Hier, du hast bestimmt Hunger." „Danke." Nachdem er eine Weile schweigend gegessen hatte, fragte er flüsternd: „Alicia?" „Hmmm?", erwiderte sie. „Warum bist du nicht auch mit mir zusammen bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen, warum bist du in der Zaubererwelt groß geworden und ich nicht?" „Harry du bis in unserer Welt eine Berühmtheit. Jeder kennt deinen Namen und deine Geschichte." „Ich bin berühmt? Aber wieso?" Und so fing Alicia an zu erzählen. Angefangen von Lord Voldemort, bis zu dem Mord an ihren Eltern und Harrys Aufwachsen bei den Dursleys. „Er wollte mich töten, und ich hab überlebt?" „Ja, keiner weiß bis heute, wie du das geschafft hast, aber darum bist du ein Held in unserer Welt." „Bist du auch berühmt?" „Nein Harry, um ehrlich zu sein, nur die wenigsten wissen, dass du eine Schwester hast, denn hätten alle das gewusste, hätte ich wahrscheinlich kein normales Leben führen können. Ich war damals nicht im Haus, als Du-weißt-schon-wer in unser Haus kam und Mum und Dad umbrachte." „Warum nicht, wo warst du? Bei wem lebst du und warum kann ich dort nicht leben?" „Harry, das erzähle ich dir, wenn die richtige Zeit kommt, aber jetzt ist es einfach noch zu früh um dir alles zu erklären."

Nach einer Weile hatte er aufgegessen und legte sich, in den Umhang eingewickelt auf den Boden. Alicia legte sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich in ihren eigenen Umhang. „Erzähl mir was über die Zaubererwelt.", verlangte er und schloss die Augen. „Erzähl mir was über Hogwarts." Einen Moment überlegte Alicia, dann fing sie an:

„ Hogwarts ist ein riesiges Schloss in Schottland. Ich bin sicher du wirst es lieben. Es gibt verschiedene Fächer, von Verwandlung bis zum Flugunterricht. Du wirst auch lernen Quidditch zu spielen, aber das wirst du selber noch alles lernen. Es gibt Drachen du Vampire und die Zaubererwelt hat weiß Gott nicht nur schöne Seiten, aber du gehörst in diese Welt und ich weiß, du wirst dich dort zu Hause fühlen."

Sie sah ihn an, und merkte, dass er schon längst eingeschlafen war. Auch sie legte ihren kopf auf den Umhang und schloss die Augen. Hagrid hatte Recht, der nächste Tag würde sehr anstrengend werden.


	4. Chapter 4

Für eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler möchte ich mich entschuldigen, ich seh sie immer erst hinterher und wenn der Computer die ganzen Eigennamen unterkringelt guck ich manchmal gar nicht mehr hin und drück einfach ignorieren.

Viel Spaß beim 4. Kapitel obwohl ich mich frage, ob meine Geschichte überhaupt wer liest, ein Review zeigt mir nicht grade ne große Anteilnahme. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen.

4. Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Alicia unsanft geweckt. Harry schüttelte sie und sagte: „ Da am Fenster ist eine Eule." „Lass sie rein, sie weiß schon, was sie machen muss." „Ich bekomm das Fenster nicht auf, es ist so verrostet, dass ich es nicht aufkriege."

Sie seufzte, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Tatsächlich ging es ziemlich schwer zu öffnen, doch nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie es schließlich geschafft und die Eule flog hinein. Sie landete auf den Tisch und ließ eine Zeitung aus ihrem Schnabel fallen. Alicia ging zu ihr, steckte ihr 2 Knuts in den kleinen Sack, den sie am Bein hatte, und ließ sie wieder nach draußen fliegen.

Da Alicia nun schon mal wach war, stand sie auf und weckte Hagrid. „Los, steh auf Hagrid, wir müssen los." Er brummte und drehte sich wieder herum, doch Alicia ließ nicht locker.

Schließlich stand auch er auf, ging zu seinem Umhang, zog ihn an und nahm eine Packung Würstchen aus einer Tasche. „Hier, mehr Frühstück habe ich leider nicht." „Alicia, wieso hast du eigentlich gestern Abend nicht gezaubert?" „Minderjährige Schüler dürfen außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern. Also sosehr du das auch möchtest, du darfst deinen Cousin in den Ferien nicht verhexen." „Schade, ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut." „Du musst ihnen ja nicht sagen, dass es verboten ist", sagte seine Schwester augenzwinkernd und trat mit Hagrid aus der Tür. Harry blieb unentschlossen im Wohnzimmer stehen.

Seine Schwester drehte sich um und sagte: „Du hast de Wahl: Bleib hier und führe dein Leben weiter mit diesen grässlichen Verwandten, oder komm mit uns nach Hause und lern das wofür du bestimmt bist." Einmal noch sah Harry zum Schlafzimmer, aus dem gerade die Dursleys kamen, dann sah er Alicia an und lächelte. Er kam zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand, die sie zu ihm ausgestreckt hatte und ging mit ihnen durch den Wald.

„ Hagrid, wie kommen wir nach London, wir können das Motorrad nicht nehmen." „Wir müssen wohl oder übel mit den Muggeldingen reisen." „Ein Motorrad?" „Ja, er fliegendes Motorrad von Hagrid. Doch für uns beide ist der Beisitz zu klein, außerdem würde es zuviel Aufsehen erregen." Sie liefen durch den Wald in die kleine Stadt und warteten im Bahnhof auf einen Zug, der sie nach London bringen sollte.

Nach einigem Umsteigen waren sie schließlich in London angekommen. Harry, hast du den Umschlag noch, in dem dein Hogwartsbrief war. „Ja, hier", sagte er und zog ihn aus seiner Hosentasche. „Schau hinein, außer dem Brief muss noch eine Liste mit Sachen drin sein, die du für das Schuljahr brauchst." Er tat wie ihm gesagt und las Sekunden später vor: „ Einen Zinnkessel Normgröße 2, einen Zauberstab, magische Verwandlungen Band 1 von Romelda Rowan...." Er zählte alle Bücher auf, die er für die verschiedenen Fächer brauchte. Auf dem Weg durch Londons Straßen fragte Harry sie nach einer Weile: „Alicia....wie soll ich das alles bezahlen, ich hab überhaupt kein Geld und du hast Onkel Vernon ja gehört, er wird nicht dafür bezahlen, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe." „Abwarten Harry, einfach abwarten, es wird sich alles regeln. Natürlich hast du Geld, glaubst du Mum und Dad hätten nicht für uns beide gesorgt?" „Aber wo ist unser Geld?" „ In Gringotts, der Zaubererbank. Jeder Zauberer besitzt dort ein Verlies, in dem sein Geld aufbewahrt wird. Deshalb gehen wir auch zuerst dorthin." „Bekommen wir die Dinge die auf der Liste stehen alle hier in London?" „Na klar, aber nicht in diesem London komm mit." Sie hatten ein kleines, schäbiges Wirtshaus erreicht, in das Hagrid, Alicia und ihr nach auch Harry eintraten. „Was wollen wir hier?" „Das siehst du gleich Harry, komm mit." Sie gingen durch die Menge und Alicia sah, wie sich die Menschen nach ihnen umdrehten. „Hey Hagrid, auch mal wieder in London? Alicia ist ja auch bei dir. Kommt ihr auf ne Runde her?", rief Tom, der zahnlose Wirt. „Nein, heute nicht Tom, wir sind wegen Hogwarts hier. Wir helfen dem jungen Harry Schulsachen zu besorgen." Schlagartig wurde es still in dem Raum und das einzige, was man hören konnte war ein einziges Flüstern. „Harry? Harry Potter?", raunte jemand. Ein Anderer sagte: „Der Harry Potter? Der Du weißt-schon-wen vertrieben hat?" „Schau, ich kann die Narbe sehen." Die Leute drängten sich um Harry und jeder wollte mit ihm sprechen. Alicia sah, dass ihr Bruder mit der Situation völlig überfordert war. Sie stellte sich zu ihm, nahm ihm an die Hand und ging mit ihm und Hagrid in den Nebenraum. „ Siehst du Harry, du bist berühmt." „All diese Leute kennen meine Namen? Aber warum?" „Naja Du- weißt- schon- wer war schließich der berühmteste schwarze Magier, den es je gab und du hast ihn besiegt. Du bist in jedem Buch, in dem Du- weißt- schon- wer auch ist und das sind nicht gerade wenige. Da du in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen bist glauben manche, du wärst nur eine Legende und es gäbe dich nicht." „Was machen wir hier?" „Pass auf", sagte sie und deutete an die Wand, an der Hagrid stand und seinen Schirm heraus nahm und die Steine an der Wand in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge antippte. Die Wand öffnete sich und im nächsten Moment standen sie am Anfang einer drängend vollen Straße. Lächelnd sah Alicia ihren Bruder an, der mit offenem Mund geradeaus schaute.

„Willkommen in der Winkelgasse Harry", sagte Hagrid und ging los. Alicia ließ de Hand ihres Bruders nicht los, denn die Winkelgasse war brechend voll und Harry blieb an fast jedem Ladenfenster stehen. Nach einer Ewigkeit standen sie vor einem riesigen, weißen Gebäude auf dem mit großen, goldenen Lettern geschrieben war „Gringotts- Zaubererbank". Sie gingen auf die Flügeltüren zu und traten in die große Halle ein. Hunderte Kobolde saßen auf Stühlen und arbeiteten. Sie gingen zu einem Pult und Hagrid fing an zu sprechen: „ Wir möchten gern zu dem Verlies von Mister Harry Potter." „Hat denn Mister Harry Potter sein Schlüssel dabei?", fragte der Kobold und beugte sich vor. Harry sah Alicia panisch an. „Ich hab keinen Schlüssel." „Schon in Ordnung, warte." Hagrid wühlte in seinen Taschen und einige Augenblicke später hellte sich seine Miene auf und er hielt einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel in der Hand. „Und der Brief hier ist von Professor Dumbledore." Der Kobold nickte und rief: „Gripphook, die Herrschaften möchten zum Verlies 328 und danach zu 678."

Sie folgten dem Kobold der aufgetaucht war, in einen kleinen Gang und stiegen in einen Wagen um zu Harrys Verlies zu fahren. Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie dort und der Kobold steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Die vielen kleinen Schlösser öffneten sich und im nächsten Moment standen sie vor einem riesigen berg voll Gold, Silber und Bronze.

„Tja, Mum und Dad haben natürlich für uns gesorgt." „Und du? Hast du auch so viel Geld?" „Ja, das Geld wurde geteilt, wir beide haben genau die gleiche Menge Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts. Los hol dir was raus damit es endlich losgehen kann." „Alicia, am besten ihr macht euch schon mal auf den Weg, ich hol nur noch schnell etwas für Dumbledore.", sagte Hagrid.

Somit stiegen Harry und Alicia in den einen Wagen und Hagrid und Gripphook in den Anderen. Als die beiden wieder in das Sonnenlicht traten fragte Harry: „Was holen wir als erstes?" Einen Moment überlegte Alicia, dann: „ Am besten wir holen deine Schuluniformen. Schau der Laden dort, "Madam Malkins" Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten ist gleich da vorne." Sie gingen zu dem kleinen Laden und traten ein. Sofort kam eine Verkäuferin auf sie zugerannt, schnappte sich Harry und stellte ihn auf ein Podest um seine Maße zu nehmen." „Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Schulsachen?", fragte er und sah Alicia an, während die Frau um ihn herumwuselte. „Ich kauf meine noch, weil ich mir dachte, dass es heute zu stressig wird. Ich komme sofort wieder." Sie ging aus dem Laden und schaute sich um. Sie wollte Harry noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk kaufen und wusste auch schon genau, was es sein sollte: eine Eule. Vor der magischen Menagerie, drei Straßen weiter machte sie halt und suchte sich eine Schneeeule aus. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Geschenk machte Alicia sich auf den Rückweg, doch bis sie wie der bei Harry ankam vergingen noch mindestens 20 Minuten, denn auf dem Weg zu ihm begegnete sie vielen Klassenkameraden. Sie traf die Weasleyfamilie bei "Florish & Blots", dem Buchladen. Mrs. Weasley umarmte sie herzlich und ihr folgten Fred, George, Ron und Ginny. „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine Zeit ich hab heute noch wirklich viel zu tun." „Hoffentlich sehen wir uns am Bahnhof Liebes, bis dann."

Die Familie Weasley war seit Alicias erstem Schuljahr eine Art Ersatzfamilie. Molly Weasley hatte sie ins Herz geschlossen, seit sie sie das erste Mal am Bahnhof Kings Cross gesehen hatte. Seitdem besuchte Alicia die Weasleys jede Sommerferien ein paar Wochen. Doch jetzt wollte sie schleunigst zurück zu Harry kommen.

Schließlich trat sie wieder in den Ankleideladen. Harry stand bei der Kasse und bezahlte gerade seine Umhänge, dann drehte er sich um und erblickte Alicia. „Was willst du mit der Eule?" „Die ist für dich. Du kannst sie mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Sie überbringt Briefe für dich." Harrys Augen strahlten. „Danke. Die ist wirklich schön. Wie heißt sie?" „Sie hat noch keinen Namen such ihr einen aus." Nach drei weiteren Einkäufen trafen sie Hagrid, der gerade aus dem Postamt kam. „Hey, endlich hab ich euch beide gefunden." Nach 2 Stunden waren sie am Ende der Winkelgasse angekommen. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Sache.", sagte Alicia und sah Harry an, der auf seine Liste schaute. „Ein Zauberstab." Sie betraten "Ollivanders", der schon seit Jahrzehnten Zauberstäbe verkaufte. Das Geschäft war staubig und bis zur Decke hin mit Schachteln vollgestopft. Niemand war zu sehen. „Hallo?", rief Harry. Eine Leiter, angelehnt an einem Regal kam angefahren. Auf ihr stand ein kleiner, hagerer Mann. „Ah Mister Potter, ich habe mich gefragt wann Sie wohl hier auftauchen würden. Es kommt mir vor als wär es gestern, als Ihre Eltern hier auftauchten und mir ihre ersten Zauberstäbe abkauften." Dann fiel sein Blick auf Alicia. „Miss Potter, vor zwei Jahren bekamen sie Ihren Zauberstab.12 Zoll, Einhornhaar und Elfenbein. Ein ganz besonderer Zauberstab. Sehr hell, fast weiß." Alicia zog ihren Zauberstab. Ja, er war etwas ganz besonderes. Er war fast weiß und in der Mitte sah man ein Einhornhaar." „Es gibt nur wenige Zauberstäbe, die hell sind und Ihrer ist etwas besonderes. Doch nun zu Mister Potter hier." Er nahm ein Bandmaß und wieder wurde Harry wieder von Kopf bis Fuß abgemessen. Nach einer halben Stunde war er fertig, ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und kam mit dem Arm voll Schachteln wieder. „Warum kann ich mir nicht einfach einen Zauberstab aussuchen?", fragte Harry. „Anders als bei vielen Dingen, sucht der Zauberer sich nicht den Zauberstab sondern , versuchen Sie de hier. 13 Zoll, Drachenherzfaser und Eibe." Harry nahm den Stab und sah Mr. Ollivander ratlos an. „Sie müssen ihn schwingen.", sagte er wie selbstverständlich. Harry schwang den Stab doch nichts passierte „Offenbar nicht der Richtige.", sagte er, nahm Harry den Stab aus der Hand.

Er gab ihm den Nächsten, doch auch bei diesem passierte nichts. So ging es eine ganze Stunde und schließlich hatte Harry jeden Zauberstab im Laden ausprobiert. Das Lächeln von Mister Ollivander wurde immer breiter und als es keinen Zauberstab zum schwingen mehr gab, sagte er: „Wie es scheint sind Sie für einen ganz besonderen Stab gemacht." Er ging wieder ins Lager und kam mit einer langen Schachtel wieder. Er nahm den Zauberstab heraus und gab ihn Harry. „12 ¼ Zoll Phönixfeder und Stechpalme." Als Harry ihn in die Hand nahm glühte der sprühte rote Funken. Mr. Ollivander klatschte in die Hände. „Wunderbar Mr. Potter ich glaube wir haben Ihren Zauberstab gefunden. Obwohl ich nie vermutet hätte, dass Sie der richtige Zauberer für diesen Zauberstab sind. Denn von jedem Stab gibt es nur zwei identische Exemplare und schließlich gehört der Bruder Ihres Stabes dem schwärzesten Magier, den es je gab. Wir werden also großes von Ihnen erwarten dürfen, denn schließlich hat der- dessen- Name- nicht- genannt- werden- darf auch großes getan, ja, zwar furchtbares und entsetzliches, aber großes."

Sie traten hinaus ins helle Sonnenlicht und setzten sich in die Eisdiele "Florin Fourtiscue". „Muss ich jetzt wieder zurück zu den Dursleys?", fragte Harry. „Harry es geht nicht anders, es sind doch schließlich 2 Wochen.", beschwichtigte ihn Alicia. Sie und Hagrid brachten ihn zurück in den Ligusterweg zu den Dursleys. Hagrid gab ihm den Fahrschein und sagte : „Wir sehen uns am 1. September." „Machs gut Harry.", sagte Alicia und umarmte ihren Bruder. Sie klingelte und begleitete Harry hinein. Als sie wieder herauskam stand Hagrid noch da und sagte: „Am besten wir beeilen uns, sonst macht Remus mir die Hölle heiß." „Na dann mal los, ich möchte ihn nicht erleben, wenn er wütend wird."

Sie gingen zu einem Portschlüssel und Alicia verabschiedete sich von Hagrid. „Bis zum 1. September Alicia." „Mach gut Hagrid." Der Halbriese umarmte sie lächelnd und Alicia fasste den Portschlüssel an und stand im nächsten vor ihrem Und Remus` Haus. Sie trat ein. „Remus? Remus bist du da?" Keine Antwort. Sie ging nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer und da lag er und schlief. Alicia schaute auf die Uhr. Es war halb 8 Uhr Abends. Sie lächelte, ging duschen und zog ihr Nachthemd an. Dann ging sie wieder zu ihm, gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schloss die Tür. In ihrem Zimmer setzte sich Alicia wie so oft auf ihr Fensterbrett. Sie konnte jetzt noch nicht schlafen, zuviel war passiert, zuviel hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte endlich einen Bruder und hatte das Gefühl, dass nun alles in ihrem Leben perfekt war.

In der nächsten Woche apparierte sie mit Remus in die Winkelgasse und besorgte ihre Schulsachen. Sie genossen die Zeit, die sie noch zusammen hatten, denn jetzt sahen sie sich schließlich ein Jahr nicht. Alicia wollte die Ferien dieses Jahr in Hogwarts bleiben um ein wenig auf Harry aufzupassen. Lupin verstand das natürlich, doch er war trotzdem traurig.

Mrs. Weasleyholte sie am 1. September sehr früh morgens ab und sie reisten gemeinsam zum Bahnhof. Lupin half Alicia das Gepäck in das Taxi und als alle Weasleys eingestiegen waren, wandte er sich ihr zu. „ Pass auf dich auf Kleine. Ich sag dir Bescheid, wann wir uns mal in Hogsmeade treffen." „Ich wird auf mich aufpassen, versprochen Remus."

Er umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie stieg in das Taxi und winkte ihm noch einmal zum Abschied, bevor das Haus nicht mehr zu sehen war.


End file.
